


Breathless

by amor_emi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, a lil late on the tsukkiyama week, but um better late than never am i right, finally wrote a fic for the moon and his stars, oh my god they were roommates, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_emi/pseuds/amor_emi
Summary: "I want to hold your hand and kiss you until we are both out breath"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 49
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> there's some slight nsfw !!  
> Please be my friend on twt @shoutobabie

Kei clocked out with a sigh, the 8 hours felt longer than usual and the customers today were just not it.

He waved at Shoyo, his overly cheerful coworker and walked out of the building, his heels ached a bit and his stomach growled. 

During his lunch, he wasn't able to eat since the time he had to eat his chicken nugget in five minutes, since the drive to the restaurant and ordering and driving back ate up 25 minutes of his break.

At least by now, Yamaguchi is finished with all of his classes. His car's leather seats felt uncomfortable and the steering wheel was even more uncomfortable to touch. As his favorite artist played in the background he ended up pulling up to the drive-through of Whataburger. He ordered for himself and Tadashi, feeling excited about seeing Tadashi's happy expression when he walks in with their fries and meals.

Kei might not ever admit it aloud but driving back to his apartment was always when he went over the speed limit. He just couldn't wait to get home early and rest with Tadashi.

Fortunately for him, he never once has gotten stopped.

"Tadashi I brought some food," Kei shouted into their apartment as he closes the door behind him.

Tadashi didn't respond and all that could be heard was the ac coursing through their apartment.

Was he asleep?

Kei was slightly disappointed that Yamaguchi hadn't come out of his room. He dropped off their food and drink on the table and made his way to Tadashi's room.

Kei walked into the hall leading into their rooms, Yamaguchi's door was slightly ajar.

"Tadashi, wake up," Kei started saying but stopped as he saw what his roommate, his childhood best friend, was doing.

Yamaguchi was not asleep.

Tadashi had his AirPods in his ears, explaining why he hadn't heard the other.

Tadashi was facing the ceiling, his eyes closed, His knees also facing the ceiling. One of his hands working himself up and down and the other hand thrusting a couple of his fingers in and out of his entrance. 

Flushed Kei looked away and quietly closed the door.

Tadashi's soft pants could still be heard despite the door being closed.  
Awkwardly Kei walked into his own room and laid on his bed. He felt a bit uncomfortable below his waistline but it would soon go back to normal. 

Kei shook his head as if it would rid him of the image, not because he found it gross no it was quite the opposite but it felt like he would be invading his privacy once more by thinking of it.

The soft pants couldn't be heard in his room but he felt a need to raise the volume on his phone as he watched any random youtube video. Completely forgetting about his hunger.

"Kei please" a wanton beg was loud enough to make it's way to the owner of the name, sending shivers down his spine.

was he hearing things? Or did Tadashi really moan out his name?

"Kei" yet another made its way to him.

so he was definitely not hearing things. Tadashi was really moaning out his name.

Unlike many of his coworkers, he is smart enough to understand what this meant but it felt ethereal. 

Kei had been pining for Tadashi ever since their 2nd year in high school and they were soon to graduate with their bachelor's degrees. He felt like it was always one-sided but hearing him meant that they both liked one another.

Kei felt like he was on cloud nine, he had not confessed in fear that their friendship would end due to the feelings he harbored for the other but that definitely wasn't the case anymore.

He pulled out his laptop and started planning a date for the two of them, where the date could be as sweet as Yamaguchi was. Engrossed in his planning a light knock on his door disrupted his attention.

"Kei are you up?" Tadashi asked.

"Huh, yeah come in!' Kei replied as he looked at the time. It had been an hour already since he got home.

"How was work?" Tadashi asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Long and tiring," Kei replied as he closed his laptop.

"Have you ate yet?"

"No, now that you mention it I brought us some food." Kei stood up as he offered his hand to Yamaguchi.

Tadashi took his hand despite not necessarily needing it to stand up. "Oh really, what did you get us?"

"Just the same old meals we get from Whataburger," Kei replied as they made their way to their kitchen.

"Nice!" Tadashi replied as he dug into the bags the restaurant gave them.

"wait the fries are soggy," Tadashi pouted as he ate one of the said soggy fries.

"yeah sorry, I forgot about the food and just took a nap." Kei lied through his teeth as he began to heat up their burgers.

"ah, it's okay, I'm just happy I don't have to eat yesterday's leftovers." Tadashi sat down comfortably in one of their chairs and turned on their tv.

"what do you wanna watch?" Tadashi asked as he scrolled through Netflix.

"I hear the umbrella academy is good," Kei replied before taking their burgers out of the microwave.

"Thanks, and okay!" Tadashi took his burger happily with one hand, and the other he put the show to play.

"here's some spicy ketchup" Kei handed the said packets to him.

"you can literally read my mind." Tadashi laughed as he dipped a fry into the ketchup packet.

Kei nodded, they have known each other since forever it was only natural he assumed.

They ate their meals silently as they watched the showed.

"That was a pretty good first episode," Tadashi said as the episode came to an end.

"Yeah guess Shoyo wasn't lying." Kei leaned in and wiped a ketchup residue on Tadashi's cute cheeks, without thinking twice about it he licked his finger. 

"spicy ketchup isn't even spicy." Kei got up from his seat and threw the bags and everything else into the trash.

"yeah, but it's better than regular ketchup." Tadashi followed in throwing away his empty drink in the trash.

"I guess," Kei shrugged and walked over to their small living room.

"shall we watch episode 2?" Tadashi joined him on the couch, sitting awfully close.

his strawberry shampoo eased Tsukishima and unconsciously got even closer to the other.

"yeah," Kei laid his head on top of Tadashi's

"hold up, I think we are going to binge it, let me grab a blanket for us!" Tadashi sprinted into his room.

-

His whole face red, they were touchy sometimes so it wasn't unusual but he felt like he could never get used to having Kei so close to him.

He came out with one of his blankets and rejoined Kei on the couch. 

Kei brought him closer to him, Tadashi debated with himself for a couple of seconds before he decided to fuck it and laid his head Kei's shoulders.

As if it secondhand nature Kei wrapped his arm around Tadashi and once gain laid his head on his cute roommate's strawberry smelling head.

a couple of hours passed and Tadashi could hear soft snores coming out of his crush's lips.

Gently he pulled away and lightly re-arranged the taller's position so his head would rest on his thighs.

today must have tired him a lot, he thought to himself.

Diego was doing something dumb on the screen and he felt himself lose interest in the show, watching Kei was much more entertaining.

His fingers played with Kei's golden locks as he admired the beauty of the other.

In a poor sense of judgment he leaned in to close the space between their lips, but before being able to do so, Kei opened his eyes.

Tadashi started to pull away and try to come up with an excuse of why he was so close to the others face but Kei's hand found their way to his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tadashi closed his eyes ready for the kiss but after a couple of seconds, it hadn't come. He opened his eyes just to find Kei looking at him.

How embarrassing, Tadashi wanted to cry, he had gotten his hopes up for nothing. he pulled away from the blonde's hands and got off the couch. SIlently he went into his room and locked it.

-

Fuck, he messed up. Kei thought as he leaned back into the couch.

He wanted to kiss him but what about the date he had planned for them, so he could confess in an appropriate way instead of the day of hearing him moan out his name.

fuck the date though, they'll go on it, but he doesn't need Tadashi to cry today for him to confess later.

Kei took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Hey Tadashi, please open up."

-

He wiped some of his tears away before looking in the mirror, he knew they had to have a talk regardless if he opened the door or not.

Tadashi stood and opened the door to the blonde, wordlessly he sat down on his bed.

"I, uh, I like you Kei, like the romantic way, fuck, I more than like you, I love you," Tadashi confessed as a fresh set of tears rolled down his face.

"I love you too," Kei replied as he reached to wipe the tears of his best friend.

"yeah I know, but not romantically right?" Tadashi pushed away Kei's hand once again. Bitter about the incoming rejection.

"no, I love you romantically too, Tadashi I love you, seriously, I want to hold your hand and kiss you until we are both out-breath, I, I just wanted to confess in a better matter that's why I didn't kiss you back there but it doesn't matter if I confess to you in a random date because I don't ever want to make you cry." Kei leaned in closer, once again taking Tadashi's cute Lil face into his hands, holding him gently.

"You mean it?" Tadashi asked he blinked away a couple of tears left in his eye sockets.

"of course I do," Kei replied a soft smile resting on his lips.

"fuck, okay come over here make me breathless like you said," Tadashi smiled as he brought Kei into a kiss.


End file.
